evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Unit-00
Unit 00 (Zerogōki: 零号機) is the first EVA created and is the prototype for Unit 01. It was destroyed by the sixteenth Angel, Armisael when Rei activated Unit 00s self-destruct. The soul housed in Unit 00 is Rei Ayanami, the same as the pilot. Overview Unit 00 is the Prototype, the first successful Evangelion, and is piloted by the First Child, Rei Ayanami. The head design is similar to that of the previous failed attempts, but with only one eye. There are two domes on the top of the head, one white and one transparent green; their function (if any) is never revealed. Unit 00 is the only one of the original Evas that is never seen without its armor (Unit 02 was revealed in End of Evangelion, and Unit 01 on multiple occasions) or opening its mouth; thus the appearance of its organic body is unknown. Unit 00 was initially colored orange like the previous prototypes, but its armor was damaged beyond repair by the Angel Ramiel's particle beam. The subsequent repairs and upgrades included blue armor plating in addition to other alterations made in order to make it more suitable for combat conditions (it retains parts of the orange armor in the manga). The upgrades to Unit 00's armor make it look more like the subsequent Evas, but there are still several differences or actual limitations. Shoulder "blades" are added to the Unit's armor; though similar in appearance to the ones on Units 01 and 02, they are used to hold retro-rockets, as seen in the fight with the ninth Angel, Matariel. Because it is only the prototype, Unit 00 cannot be fitted with D-type equipment. The true nature of the soul inside Unit 00 is never specified, but it is implied to be directly connected to Rei in some fashion. Many sources report such soul being the Naoko's one (Ritsuko mother), since the failed activation attempt when it went beserk and tried to kill Gendo smashing the containment walls by head ramming and powerful fists shots). Unit 00 was self-destructed by Rei in order to destroy the sixteenth Angel, Armisael. Rebuild of Evangelion In the Rebuild of Evangelion series, Unit 00 sports more white and gray, in the films, Unit 00 doesn't changes its color and instead it remains yellow in color with the exception of gaining shoulder plates wich may have the same purpose to that of Unit 01, Rei remains as the sole pilot of the EVA and in "You Can (Not) Advance" the unit's demise comes even earlier to that of the original series. It should be noted that since EVA Mark 06 has dark blue coloration it may be the reason why developers choose to keep Unit 00 color as yellow. In Eva 2.0，Zeruel consumed Unit 00 after Rei's Kamikaze attack, and transforms into a gigantic, pale-skinned female humanoid with its misshapen skull-mask trailing long black tendrils resembling hair (at least as long as the new Zeruel is tall) for a head. Shinji rescues Rei and let her live in Unit 01.What happened to Unit 00 remains unknown after the battle. Note "Zerogōki" does not follow the naming system used for the succeeding Evas. Under that system Unit 00 would have been enunciated as "Reigōki" in the series, giving both mecha and pilot (Rei Ayanami) practically the same name. Category:Eva